


my words always had a second meaning

by todosbaku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heartbreak, MC is in love with someone else, Spoilers for Chapter 19, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todosbaku/pseuds/todosbaku
Summary: "When he felt their warm embrace around his body, that’s when he knew he’s lost. With heavy arms, he returned the hug, but he could feel his heart break into tiny little pieces.And he knew there was nobody else in the world that could fix it but them. "
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	my words always had a second meaning

**Author's Note:**

> henlo,   
> i really wanted to write something for the OM fandom and I couldn't stop thinking about unrequited mammon x mc ever since I finished chapter 19, so I wrote this little thing.   
> about my tdbk fic,,, its a work in progress I'm ALMOST there I swear!!   
> i used gender neutral pronouns for the MC + didn't specify which brother they liked, so I'm leaving it all to your imagination hehe   
> enjoy!!

In their last moments together, it hit Mammon just how in love he was with the human. 

He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner, for not  _ saying  _ it sooner. As much as he was happy with coming to terms with his feelings, he knew it was a lost cause. Because  _ his  _ human loved someone else. 

The spared glances towards one of his brothers during breakfasts, the subtle touches that no one else seemed to notice but just Mammon, their late-night walks to their room were enough for Mammon to realize he had no chances of winning the human over. Their heart had been already taken by another demon. 

Mammon hated himself for it, really. He hated how many feelings the human had awakened in him. The way they made his heart sink back to his stomach but beat hard like a hammer inside his chest at the same time was almost scary to Mammon. He never knew he was capable of feeling this way. He hated how vulnerable he had become  _ because  _ of them. 

But at the same time, Mammon admired them. He admired their ability to see good in everyone. He admired the way they put everyone else’s needs above their own. That often led to Mammon taking care of the human, because he knew he’d never hear the end of it from Lucifer if something happened to them. 

After all, he was assigned to look after them.  _ He was their first.  _

Mammon never said anything. Never said how it killed him to see his human laughing and knowing that it wasn’t because of him. Never said how much he hated seeing his human spend more and more time with his brother. 

He never said anything because he knew they were happy. And it was enough for Mammon. 

He couldn't recall how many nights he'd spent laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling for _hours_ , wishing it was _him_ that could do all of those amazing this with the human.   
  
And in the morning, he pretended like everything was fine. He pretended he didn't just have his heart broken for the millionth time. He always went back to being himself, being Mammon - the scumbag who always stole money from his brothers, the idiot whose stupidity level sometimes went above the scale. He pretended it didn't hurt him. 

But it did. It hurt like hell. It hurt to know he'd never be good enough for the human. It hurt that his brothers thought the same, as well.

Something snapped in him a week before the human was supposed to go back to their world. 

As they stood outside on the balcony, both panting and wheezing from the amount of running they’d done, Mammon’s eyes were stuck on the human. He thought they have never looked more beautiful - breathing heavily, with their cheeks flushed and some bits of hair stuck to their forehead. The bright lights from Devildom reflected in their bright and shiny eyes, like a million tiny stars. 

Something snapped in him and he decided that it was now or never. Even though he knew he had no chance, he wanted them to know how he felt. 

“Don’t go back there,” he said. The sentence lingered heavily between them, the air around Mammon thickening and making it almost impossible to breathe. The human said nothing, only stared at the white-haired demon with wide eyes. 

He looked down on the ground and collected his thoughts. What is it that he really wanted? 

He wanted them to  _ love  _ him, but he knew that was impossible. He gulped thickly and looked at them straight in the eye, “I want you right here in the Devildom. I want you here with  _ me _ , all the time”. 

Was this enough? Did they understand Mammon’s true feelings behind his words? Did they hate him now? 

He leaned in closer with an unusually serious look on his face. He thought,  _ This is it. This is my last chance to show them my true feelings _ . 

When he felt their warm embrace around his body, that’s when he knew he’s lost. With heavy arms, he returned the hug, but he could feel his heart break into tiny little pieces. 

And he knew there was nobody else in the world that could fix it  _ but them _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
